1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety cover plate for covering an electrical socket, more particularly to a safety cover plate for covering a wall socket which can protect children from accidental electric shock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electrical sockets have been widely used in houses. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wall socket comprises an outlet box (A) to be mounted in a wall, receptacles (B) to be received in the outlet box (A) and a cover plate (C) with two openings (C1). The two receptacles (B) with slots (B1), (B2) are respectively aligned with the two openings (Cl) of the cover plate (C) so that the receptacles (B) can be exposed to the outside and the slots (B1), (B2) can be inserted with plugs (not shown). However, children in a house are likely to insert a conductor such as a metal spoon or hair clip, into the electrical socket for fun, thereby receiving an electric shock, since there is no shielding device on electrical sockets to keep children away from touch of the slots (B1), (B2) of the receptacle (B). In addition, it is possible for a child to be shocked by touching partially inserted blades of a plug if the plug is not properly inserted into the receptacle (B). There have been improved wall sockets having shielding devices designed to protect children from being shocked. But, the costs for providing such a wall socket which can prevent children from being accidentally shocked are higher because a new wall socket is needed to replace a conventional wall socket without shielding devices rather than just replacing the cover plate of the conventional socket with an improved cover plate. Furthermore, the installation of these improved wall sockets must be done by a man skilled in the art.